This invention relates generally to door jambs, and more specifically to a door jamb assembly having a multi-component design allowing for customizability by combining the various components for each specific order such as color, doorway size, or exterior trim style.
The present invention is a doorjamb assembly having an interchangeable multi-component design allowing for customizability of each individual doorway by combining various components. Each differences in configuration of each doorway(such as size, wall width, trim design, etc., can be specifically ordered and attached to the door jamb assembly as to conform not only with the doorway but also the thickness of the wall. In addition, once installed, the doorjamb assembly requires no further finishing. If the door jamb is composed of a material such as high density polyurethane the assembly will also likely be maintenance free. In addition the door jamb assembly can be mated with itself to provide for a sash support.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,303 discloses an improved door jamb and brickmold assembly having a wooded or plastic jamb and a unitary extruded thermoplastic brickmold and stop.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,866 discloses an improved door jamb construction adapted to be used with left or right-handed door installations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,299 discloses a door frame constructed primarily of wood, and having a metal cladding surrounding a portion of the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,972 discloses a door frame for mounting pre-hung doors in door openings of an existing structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,123 discloses a vinyl door frame assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,944 discloses a door jamb made of a plurality of sections which are maintained together in a rigid stable frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,303 discloses a process for making an adjustable split door frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,975 discloses a casing construction for secure mounting in wall openings.
Briefly, the present invention comprises a door jamb assembly having a main frame having a face, a first end and a second end providing for the attachment of a door jamb thereto by a fastener. Protruding from the first end of the main frame is an extension for engaging a portion of a decorative trim. A seal can be connected to the face of the extension to provide a weatherproof seal with the decorative trim. Extending from the second end of the main frame and sufficient to overlap a portion of a door jamb is a lip. Located within the door jamb assembly is a member for securing an attachment flange. The attachment flange, once connected to the member then secures the door jamb assembly onto a wall.